User blog:Farm River/2017 Retirement Predictions and Ratings
Hey there, Farm again and I will make retirement predictions and ratings on such storms. Atlantic *'Arlene': 0%, B+ - A moderate TS, but a rare April storm so I gave a higher rating. *'Bret': 1.5%, D''' - Well this is a usual TS, only caused few deaths so this name will return in 2023. *'''Cindy: 15%, C-''' - This storm affected the Gulf Coast but overshadowed by very strong storms like Harvey and Irma. Probably won't get retired but still possible. *'''Don: 25%, Z '- What a fail, even it's last usage is also fail, though it has minimal chances to be retired and have the "Adolph and Isis" treatment. *'Emily: 0.5%, D+ '- Not much about this, but it's rapid and unexpected formation makes me give a higher grade, caused minimal damages. *'Franklin: 5%, C '- It ended the TS streak and started the hurricane streak until Ophelia, so credit to this. Caused unknown damages yet '''no '''deaths, even if it made landfall in Mexico, retirement is unlikely. *'Gert: 1%, B '- Got stronger than what initial forecasts called for, so why not grading it high? It caused few deaths, and a decent storm I guess. *'Harvey: 100%, A'+ ''- 'Should be retired or else, ' everybody will be TRIGGERED. Absolutely devastating storm that wrecks Texas and other states. Remember when Harvey was about to fail? It almost dissipated after it's first peak and yet regenerated and 'became '''a strong, catastrophic storm. What else can I say? *'Irma: 100%, A '- Same as Harvey, a very destructive storm that affected the Caribbean up to Florida. Of course, should be retired. Also, Irma gave a big shot at the Atlantic after being used many times as strong storms in West Pacific. *'Jose: 2'%, '''B+ '- Very long-lasting storm, though it could be a C5 at one point and it failed, but still decent storm. Could potentially be a destructive storm but only caused minimal damage. Not bad. *'''Katia: 10%, B+ '- A decent storm, I didn't expect this to be C2, but it did. Caused 3 deaths, though damages are not as severe though. *'Lee: 0%, A+++ '- Absolutely satisfying storm. First, it started as a TS, and most think further development is not possible and it dissipated. How sad and how bust this storm is during its first phase. Guess what? It regenerates and not just that, it strengthened into a '''major hurricane '''which makes it the best storm of this season in my own opinion. *'Maria: 100%, A '- A devastating storm which further paralyzed parts of Caribbean, particularly Puerto Rico. Should not return in 2023 season. *'Nate: 85%, B- '- Caused 43 deaths, which was more than Otto last year. Could get retired. It could've been more destructive, but remains a standard C1. *'Ophelia: 60%, A '- Retirement is possible, due to heavy damages in Europe. A fishspinner during its tropical phases though (which I didn't expect to be C3, but it did so I gave an A grade). *'Philippe: 1%, F '- Probably won't be retired, due to minimal damages, and a serious bust. Broke the hurricane streak so F rating, at least it strengthened up a bit. *'Rina: 0%, 'D+ '- Not bad, better than Philippe because being active in November and stronger, but a fishspinner so won't likely get retired. Category:Blog posts